Fireteam Gemstone
by Fleur the Shark
Summary: Rated T for content (Blood, Gore, Violence, Language)
1. Chapter 1

"Is that him? Is it really him?" The Commanding Red Spartan-V asked her team with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes, sis that's him. Spartan One-One-Seven. The 'Master Chief'. Glad he's aboard our ship, the _Defiant_, for this crazy stunt ONI wants to be pulled. Of course, I should have guessed if they were going to pull off this stunt, they would need the 'Master Chief' and us, Fireteam Gemstone." The Yellow Spartan-V replied.

"It's not just us Yang. It's Fireteam Majestic, Noble, Crimson, and the newer elite Rubicon unit as well. This is a big operation if they're bringing in five fireteams and him." The Black Spartan-V quietly analyzed.

"Well, for once, I'm glad our Fireteam is the size of two regular fireteams." The Ice Blue Spartan-V piped in.

"And we're glad to have joined your team under the command of Master Chief Petty Officer Ruby Rose, Spartan Rank 120." A deep Red and Gold Spartan-V walked up next to the four other Spartans with her fireteam of a Pink and White Spartan-V, a Green and White Spartan-V, and a White and Gold Spartan-V.

"And we're glad to have you guys, Pyrrha! Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Ruby squealed and flailed. "We've missed you all! How have you been Nora, Jaune, and Ren?"

"Oh, you know, kicking ass and banging heads. The usual." Nora, the Pink and White Spartan-V, replied.

"Nora's leaving out the part that she usually ruins our silent missions and charges in wildly to bash a few heads together before she tears the whole place down that we're supposed to extract information or personnel from." Ren, the Green and White Spartan-V, jokingly admonished Nora.

"I've been training hard with Pyrrha, so I don't let anyone down, least of all Doctor Ozpin who saw to it that I joined the Spartan program even though I didn't fully fit the profile they were looking for." Jaune, the White and Gold Spartan-V, clenched his fists and made a couple punching motions.

Suddenly the General Quarters alert starts sounding on the _Defiant_. "All hands, General Quarters. All hands, General Quarters. This is not a drill. All Spartans report to the bridge for a briefing immediately. All Spartans report to the bridge immediately. ODSTs prep for launch from bay Four-Charlie. ODSTs to bay Four-Charlie for launch procedures."

"Well, sis sounds like we all need to run."

"Alright, Fireteam Gemstone, let's beat these other fireteams to the briefing! The last member of the fireteam buys dinner for everyone!" Ruby giggled and took off at a full sprint towards the bridge. The other seven Spartans followed close behind her while the other fireteams ran to the bridge behind Fireteam Gemstone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, Spartans! Our mission is extensive and unyielding. Your mission is to extract five targets and retrieve AIs and data from the complex to save them from the incoming Covenant invasion. Our destination is the Inner Colony of Imber."

Whispers went up from the gathered Military personnel.

"Imber? But that's well within reach of our Sol System planets." One officer exclaimed.

"Yes, exactly why the UNSC has sent our group ahead of the main fleet. They're planning to defend Imber bitterly. The taskforce being sent comprises of the UNSC _Diligence, Gorgon, Halberd, Hillsborough, Iroquois, Jericho, Callisto, Pony Express, Aegis Fate, Allegiance, Burlington, Charon, Gettysburg, Paris, Saratoga, Endeavor, Marathon, Persian Gate, Pillar of Autumn II, Valiant, Atlas, Epoch, Magellan, Orion, Poseidon, _and _Punic_. We've been sent ahead with the UNSC _Armageddon's Edge, Bunker Hill, Dawn Under Heaven, Ready or Not, Unto the Breach, _and _All Under Heaven_. I can reveal this to you now because we have received information that the full force of the Covenant Navy is en route to Imber." A holographic male humanoid image popped up next to the captain at the corner of the table, and another one near Master Chief. "Spartans, this AI right here is Athos. He'll be assisting me for the time being. The other AI is Cortana, Chief's personal AI."

A Holographic map showing the Lagrange points of Imber. Athos spoke first, "We'll be dropping out of Slipspace near Legrange two, intelligence is that the Covenant is going to be first dropping out at three, then interstellar jumping to one before surrounding the planet and starting their invasion. Our target will be on the side of one, so we plan on creating a feint group that advances to just between five, one, and two before advancing to one to engage the Covenant. Current Covenant ships participating in this fight include the _Seeker of Truth, Shadow of Intent, Solemn Penance, Song of Retribution, Long Night of Solace,_" many whispers went up as he mentioned the covenant supercarrier, "_Blight of the Profane, Triumphant Declaration, Purity of Spirit, U624, Spear of Light, Esteem, Proclamation's Tithe, Contrition, _and _Penance_."

Cortana now spoke up, "Chief and I are going to visit the capital city of Imbar with our team Fireteam Blue." Many more murmurs came up as the rest of Fireteam Blue entered. "Rubicon will focus on outpost Charlie-Five, Majestic on Beta-Seven, Noble on Delta-Two, Crimson on Gamma-Six, and Osiris aboard the _Armageddon's Edge_ will advance to Epsilon-Nine. Fireteam Gemstone is to help secure the citizens and prep them for evacuation to UNSC support ships during the battle. Fireteam Blue will link up with Fireteam Gemstone as soon as our mission is completed. All other fireteams are to secure their sites once objectives are complete and secure citizens for evacuation."

"You all have your orders. Good luck and godspeed to you all." The captain saluted everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Red Alert! Red Alert! All hands man your battle stations, all hands man your battle stations! This is not a drill! Repeat, all hands man your battle stations! Spartans to bay Six-Charlie for Pelican deployment! Spartans to bay Six-Charlie for Pelican deployment!"

Ruby and her team rushed into their Pelican. Once the team was settled, Ruby tapped the pilot's chair. "Get us underway quickly!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The pilot quickly got them out of the _Defiant_ and shot down to the surface with nine Longsword fighters and three Sabers configured for orbital defense and escort. The Longswords and Sabers left the formation as soon as the Pelican hit the atmosphere.

"Alright Gemstone. We're breaking into two squads. One for scouting and the other for power and defense. Yang, Weiss, Pyrrha, and Nora, you're Hammer Squad. Juane, Ren, Blake, and I are Ranger Squad. Hammer, you'll be defense while Ranger squad is scouting and gorilla warfare tactics." Ruby quickly broke up her team into two squads to maximize efficiency. "Ranger squad, call out any targets heading towards Hammer that you were unable to take out. Hammer, call out if you need help and where you need it. Squad leaders are Pyrrha and me. Helmets on and let's come back with everyone alive, including the civilians and Fireteam Blue." Helmets went on and all the Spartans grabbed their favorite weapons. Yang grabbed her M45 Tactical Shotgun and M57 Pilum Rocket Launcher; Juane his MA5D Assault Rifle; Ren his M395 DMR and M20/Personal Defense SMG; Nora her T-2 Gravity Hammer; Pyrrha her M395 DMR, 99-series 5 Anti-Materiel Sniper, and MA5D Assault Rifle; Ruby her MA5D Assault Rifle and 99-series 5 Anti-Materiel Sniper; and Blake and Weiss their T-1 Energy Swords. All Spartans also added the M6H Magnum sidearm to their arsenal as well as four frag grenades and enough ammo to endure a seven-day siege should it become necessary. As the Pelican leveled out after going through the Atmospheric Entrance Sequence, the lights went red to signal their drop was a hot LZ.

"Commander Rose, we aren't going to be able to stay down long. You might even have to jump. We're watching massive AA fire and lots of Covey ships flying around." The pilot hollered back at Ruby.

"Just get us as close as you can to the LZ, Lieutenant! We'll take it from there!"

"Get ready for a floating deployment!" The pilot stuck out his hand to count down as all the Spartans stood up and walked towards the back, keeping their eyes on the pilot's count down. As soon as the pilot made a fist to release the Spartans, Gemstone jumped backward out of the Pelican and the mission was started.


End file.
